


A Match Made in H(ell)eaven

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K19 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloud Day, Crossover, Day 6, F/M, KHRRarePairWeek2K19, i totally didnt plan for this ship buT HERE IT IS, im blaming Heaven's Cloud for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week, Cloud Day: Crossover. Why take just one flower?





	A Match Made in H(ell)eaven

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week, Cloud Day: Crossover. Why take just one flower?

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Cloud Day entry for the prompt ‘crossover’. This wasn’t planned initially, but then certain dialogue topic in_ Heaven’s Cloud _happened and then_ this _happened._

**Warnings: I’m Blaming This On My Own Fic (I Can’t Believe I Reached That Point But Here I Am), Reborn In Midgar.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or FFVII.

.

“Hello, sir! Would you like a flower? It’s one gil apiece!” A sweet voice called out to him from the side and he stopped; turning to face the direction the voice came from, he noted the young woman who must have spoken up, since she was the only one around carrying a flower basket.

She had long brown hair tied back with a pink ribbon, bangs framing her angelic face, her green eyes peered at him unflinchingly despite the dangerous aura he wore like his own suit jacket on his shoulders. She wore a long pink dress with a short red jacket, and the bangles on her wrists clinked together when she raised a flower from the flower basket she carried at her elbow.

Reborn eyed the flower and raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed; _actual_ flowers? In _Midgar_? Now _that_ was something he never thought he’d see.

Putting on his practiced charming smile, he approached the flower seller, “In Midgar? And only for the price of a single gil apiece?” He inquired, tone smooth, and leaned forward slightly, feigning keeping his eyes trained on the flowers in the basket and not the vision of beauty carrying it. He noticed that she kept her eyes on him, clearly alert and ready to bolt in case he tried to do anything untoward, though Reborn figured the young woman’s alertness wasn’t as apparent to other normal passersby as it was to him, hidden as it was behind a cheerful and welcoming expression crafted to encourage buyers to approach her.

“Now, why would I miss such an opportunity?” He tilted his head towards her, charming smile still in place, “How about… the entire basket?” He asked, hand reaching into one of his pocket to take out one of his money pouches. Given the weight in his hand, the amount of gil within the pouch was enough to pay for the entire basket at least ten times over.

The flower seller arched an eyebrow, a coy smile curling the corners of her lips, “The entire basket? That’s quite generous of you.”

He reached for her occupied hand, placing the pouch inside of it and closing her fist around it and the flower already in her hand. He noticed the slight widening of her eyes when she realized how heavy the pouch was, and the immediate shift to suspicion as she considered the most likely possibility to explain why he gave her more money than the entire basket was worth.

He allowed his smile to sharpen at the edges as he slipped the flower basket from where it hung on her other arm before turning away to continue on his way without looking back, one hand carrying the basket while the other was raised to throw a wave over his shoulder back at her.

His mind whirled with analysis on the encounter as he considered the possibilities of where he might find the young woman again. He was interested, and he wasn’t the type to leave whatever or whoever interested him slip by.

.

End


End file.
